


Large Black Double Cup

by dammitspawk



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bones is an FBI agent, It's set in Georgetown in Washington D.C., Jim's working for money for college, M/M, Slow Build, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitspawk/pseuds/dammitspawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the edge of Georgetown in Washington D.C. there was a café that was named Enterprise Fine Brews.  Every morning Leonard would come in and order a large black coffee to go and Nyota would give it to him with a smile within thirty seconds of him walking through the door.</p><p>One day in the late fall something changed in his daily visit to the café in Georgetown. Instead of being Uhura’s smile that greeted him at the counter, an unfamiliar bright-eyed smirk graced his vision instead.</p><p>“What can I get for you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Okay friends this is the first chapter of what I hope to be a decent McKirk fic. Big thank you to my wonderful beta (thorodinbro on tumblr) who was wonderful and supportive and lovely. Now enough of me, go off and enjoy!

On the edge of Georgetown in Washington D.C. there was a café that was named _Enterprise Fine Brews_. Leonard had come by the shop one day after dropping a colleague in the small town-lett. He had some time to kill before he had to be anywhere. Coffee, of course, was a staple in a federal agent’s day and wanting something other than anything the Starbucks down the street had to offer (to be honest he found all their fancy brews to be ghastly) he had decided to try out the coffee in the small independent café. That first day he had come in he had been served by a happy looking young woman whose name tag read ‘Nyota’. She served him quickly and with a smile wishing him a nice day after handing  him his large black coffee. He had sat at a small two seat table by the window. He enjoyed his coffee while he checked his email, then upon finishing left without so much as a glance back at the coffee counter. He did have to admit, the coffee was much better than any of Starbucks’ thinned liquid tar.

* * *

   It was over a week before he returned after finding himself in Georgetown again. The next time he had come he was served by a boy who had a thick Russian accent and whose nameplate read ‘Pavel’. Leonard has to ask for the total three times before he understood what the kid said. Pavel apologized after handing him his coffee and after a sip Leonard really couldn’t stay frustrated. The seasons had changed in Washington and Leonard switched his drafty window seat up for a comfortable and unoccupied armchair that was nestled in the opposite corner of the shop. This time when he left he nodded at Pavel who wished him a pleasant afternoon and apologized again.

    It turned out that his new partner Christine had a boyfriend that owned a shop in Georgetown. The small area of D.C. wasn’t far off his normal route to work each day and he began a carpool arrangement with her that brought him to Georgetown everyday. Soon enough visits to _Enterprise Fine Brews_ became a solid part of his daily routine.

    Every morning he would come in and order a large black coffee to go and Nyota (who he learned actually preferred to be called by her last name, Uhura) would give it to him with a smile within thirty seconds of him walking through the door. Sometimes when Christine was running a few minutes late he would wait in the comfortable chair for her before they would both get into his car and head towards the FBI headquarters. He had offered to pick her up a coffee in the morning as well but she insisted that she was always fully caffeinated before leaving for work. Sometimes Leonard wondered just how early she got up.

    He was fond of Christine. They had similar interests and the same hard ass bad cop regime. But she could also be kind and a good shoulder to lean on. The first day they met he had found out that they also shared a medical background. As he had gone to med school and aspired to be a doctor, she had gone to nurse school in hope of working in a hospital. They had both seen a lot and had a lot of experience behind them. They made a good team.

* * *

    One day in the late fall something changed in his daily visit to the café in Georgetown. Instead of being Uhura’s smile that greeted him at the counter, an unfamiliar bright-eyed smirk graced his vision instead.

    “What can I get for you?” the handsome young blond asked him. Leonard furrowed his brow. He wasn’t much for change and he had just gotten used Uhura already knowing exactly what he got and being ready for him every morning.

    “Large black, double cup to go,” Leonard said.

    “Name?” Blue eyes glanced curiously at him after ringing up his order in the cash register.

    “What?” Leonard was surprised by the sudden inquiry had been so abrupt and casual.

    “For the coffee, so I can call you when it’s done.” There was no one else in line (there rarely was in the morning) and no one had ever asked him before. Even Uhura who had discovered his name in a short conversation they had had when the coffee maker had jammed and took her ten minutes to fix. That and the traffic made he and Christine half an hour late that day and he was more happy for the extra caffeine than ever before.

    Still he decided it was too early to ask questions and just said, “Leonard.”

    “Alright Leonard, that will be three fifty,” responded the man, whose name was printed on block capitals on one of those temporary sticker name tags on the left of shirt, _Jim_. As Jim grabbed a cup and began to pour his coffee Leonard asked,

    “Where’s Uhura?” He didn’t really know why he said it, he didn’t particularly care that much but Jim was taking his time with his coffee.

    “Oh she’s sick today, must have picked something up on the weekend,” Jim grinned. “My father Chris owns the place, I’m just helping out for the day.”

    “Huh.” Leonard took his coffee from Jim. “Thanks.”

    “No problem. See you around,” was the thing he heard before walking out the door and to his car with a waiting Christine.

* * *

       The next day Uhura was back behind the counter, looking as healthy as ever. Leonard would know, he was a doctor after all.

    “Where were you yesterday?” He asked conversationally as she gathered his change.

    “Oh I was taking a mental health day is all,” she replied. She wasn’t as cheery as she usually was. She seemed a little bit put out, worried. Leonard pursed his lips. He liked Nyota but he could tell she wasn’t really in the mood to talk about whatever was bothering her. He wasn’t one for personal sob stories anyhow. She poured his coffee quickly and efficiently and  slipped into another cup.

    “Well I’m certainly glad to have you back,” Leonard said taking his coffee. “At least I don’t have to wait half a year to get my coffee.” Uhura laughed.

    “So you met Jim? He’s usually pretty quick. He used to work here when we were in high school, that’s how I got this job actually. He hangs around, his guardian Mr. Pike actually owns the café.” _Guardian? Didn’t the kid say it was his dad?_

    “Well he wasn’t too quick yesterday,” Leonard said.

    “Well don’t worry, I’ll be around everyday for the next while,” she reassured him with the first smile he’d seen from her that day. “Have a good day Leonard!”

    “See you tomorrow,” he replied before walking out the door.

* * *

    A week later Leonard saw Jim again. He was behind the counter engaged in a lively conversation with Uhura in what sounded like French. As soon as the door closed behind him both Jim and Uhura looked his way. Uhura offered her usual soft smile and Jim grinned at him with full teeth and sparkling blue eyes. Leonard hadn’t been paying close attention before but now he could see they were a fresh cerulean like he had never seen before.

    “Hi again,” Jim said as Leonard reached into his pocket for a five dollar bill.

    “Morning,” he said and nodded at Uhura who took his money and sorted his change.

    “Large black right?” Jim asked, grabbing a cup.

    “Double cup,” Leonard replied with a nod. He watched Jim for a moment as he waited for his change and noticed the name tag clipped onto the neck strap of his yellow apron. It shone with a gold glint similar to Uhura’s.

    “Of course,” the kid said with his lopsided grin as he snatched another cup. Leonard grabbed his change from Uhura and gave her a questioning glance to which she just shrugged.

    “Are you FBI?” Jim asked as he poured Leonard’s coffee, painfully slowly.

    “I thought you didn’t work here,” Retorted Leonard who had no desire to discuss his life with some kid he barely knew at seven thirty in the morning. The blonde shrugged.

    “Thought I could use some more cash. Couldn’t hurt right?” Jim handed him his coffee and Leonard just grunted. As he turned to leave Jim called after him.

    “Have a nice day!”

    As Leonard opened the door he noticed something on the cup.

    _Leonard_

  
    There written on the side of his cup in bold black capitals was his name. The kid remembered his name. How about that. Leonard pretended not to feel the warmth rise in his chest against the cold autumn air.


	2. An Enlightening Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd planned on doing updates on maybe a little more spread out time frame but I wrote it and I was just so excited I had to post it! So here's chapter two, a little shorter than the last one, but worth it I promise you.

    Everyday for the next two weeks Jim was behind the counter at 7:30, beside Uhura. Every morning Jim poured his coffee slowly and tried to start a conversation. Nearly every morning he failed.

    There was one morning however that Jim managed to get more than a few grunts from Leonard. Uhura had been there when he entered the shop but had disappeared into the back room with the excuse of restocking shelves, with her red apron strings trailing behind her.

    “So how’s life at the FBI?” Jim asked as Leonard handed him a five.

    “I never said I worked at the FBI,” Leonard replied. Jim cocked his head as he sorted through coins.

    “Nice suit, dark colour, there’s a gun on your belt, we’re in Washington… It’s not hard to infer,” Jim responded handing him a dollar bill and a couple quarters.

    “Yeah well. It’s fine,” he said gruffly. It really wasn’t hard to come to the conclusion he was in the bureau but Leonard could tell the kid was smart. On more than one occasion he had heard him speaking (sounded more like arguing) with Nyota in French or German and even a completely foreign language that Leonard hadn’t recognized in the least.

    “Is that your girlfriend who meets you in your car every morning?” Jim was moving as he said it. It was almost hard to hear over the din which had increased along with the number of customers as the weather got heavier. Not to mention he was running late, but then again so was Christine (which was actually a rare occurrence, making Leonard wonder). That was probably the reason they had both Uhura and Jim working in the morning.

    “No,” Leonard said glancing at his Blackberry, “that’s my partner.” After slipping his phone back in his pocket he looked up to see Jim looking at him intently. After a second of meeting his gaze (Leonard felt that odd warmth in his chest again and tried to push it away), Jim looked down and began to fill his cup.

    “So no girlfriend.”

    “No time.”

    Leonard was half conscious that he was giving up more information than he cared to but he had a long night filled with paperwork from his last case and was too tired to put up a fight against Jim’s interrogations. Jim leaned over the counter as he handed Leonard his coffee with his name ever-present on the outside of the second cup.

    “Thanks.” Jim smiled at him.

    “No problem.”

    Despite his late night and then early morning (he got up nearly an hour early just to make sure that he had got everything done and he was _still_ late) he now still had to wait for Christine. His Blackberry buzzed in his pocket and with his free hand reached into his jacket to grab it.

  _Christine Chapel:_

_Running late, sorry. Will meet you in 10._

    Seeing as he would still have to wait for Christine he sighed and made his way to the back corner of the shop and the comfy deep-seated armchair.

    Jim, seeing as Leonard was staying, saw an opportunity to get to know the handsome regular better. As soon as Uhura emerged from the back Jim asked her if she could take command of the store for a few minutes. Confused, she nodded then placed the boxes she was carrying on the floor beside the register and went to help the customer who just entered to shop.

    Jim slipped around the counter and seated himself in the armchair across from the bigger one Leonard sat in.

    “So no time for even a girlfriend, what exactly is it you’re doing all the time?” Jim asked him as he drummed his fingers on the two armrests of the chair.

    “Working.” Leonard had his grumpy face on and Jim could tell that his questions were unwanted. But he could be stubborn too.

    “You’re not from D.C., how did you end up here?” Jim knew that he was fishing now but really, this man was making it extremely difficult to start a conversation. Not that the fact deterred him. Jim tried everyday but today he had resolve. He leaned forward, anticipating Leonard’s answer.

    “Didn’t have a choice, wife took the whole damn state in the divorce. All I had left was my bones,” Leonard replied glancing out the window as if it would make Christine show up quicker. “And I assume you _are_ from here,” he said offhandedly. Jim leaned back into his chair and crossed his legs, flipping up the bottom of his golden yellow apron.

    “Nope. I’m from Iowa.” Jim flashed his cocky grin and Leonard felt the urge to smile with him. He really should give the kid some credit, everyday Leonard tried his best to ignore him but everyday Jim persisted. He was really starting to grow on the older man and it had nothing to do with that bright smile or those sparkling cerulean eyes…

    Leonard cleared his throat and took a gulp of his coffee. It was really much too hot and he was positive that he had just burned off the interior of his esophagus.

    “Iowa? And what brought _you_ all the way to Washington?” Leonard asked after he recovered. Jim’s smile fell a bit and he seemed to tense slightly. But it was all gone in a moment as he answered.

    “Oh you know, family stuff. Just wanted to get out of the house. Mom used to work here and Chris my ah sort of foster dad lives here. I actually went to highschool for a couple years around here. I plan on going back to college next fall and I was thinking of the ones in D.C.” Jim seemed to perk up a bit when he talked about college and didn’t mind at all giving information about himself freely to the agent. Leonard, feeling much more conversational now after a bit of caffeine, was about to ask where he went before and what he wanted to do, when he saw Christine on the sidewalk outside.

    “Well good for you kid,” he said instead as he rose from the chair, balancing his coffee in one hand and pushing off with the other. Jim watched his without a word then hopped out of his own chair, letting his yellow apron straighten itself out over his thighs. Leonard saw Christine raise an eyebrow at him and the only thing he could do was sigh.

    “See you tomorrow. Bones.” Leonard could hear the grin in his voice and repressed the urge to turn back around again. But Christine was standing outside watching him. He told himself that he kept walking right out the door as not to keep her waiting but they were late already (a fact that Leonard couldn’t let himself be really be upset about anymore) and if he were being honest with himself he knew that it was more to avoid her teasing later. Still he grunted before pushing open the door and walking out onto the pavement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Might be a little bit of a wait until the next chapter but I'm sure I'll make it count! Feedback is loved and appreciated~


	3. In The Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes you read right, this has to do Christmas, shoot me. It was November when I planned out this fic. Thank you to my beta and best friend blackholesofsymmetry (or thorodinbro on tumblr) for doing the awesome stuff.

            After their last meeting Leonard started coming earlier everyday, spending his early mornings talking to Jim. After a while it wasn’t so hard for Jim to get Leonard to answer his questions and Leonard in turn found it easy to ask ones of his own. “Bones” was the name that started showing up on Leonard’s cup and it seemed the nickname had suck. At first Leonard wasn’t too thrilled with it but he had gotten used to it and had even began to like it a bit.

            “Bones!” he heard Jim call to him after he walked through the door on a brisk early December morning. Leonard was glad that he started coming early so that there weren’t many people to witness Jim’s embarrassing antics. Luckily there wasn’t anybody in the shop this morning at all.

            Jim was atop a large step ladder and was placing a festive garland on the top of the shelves that were hung on the back wall behind the counter that usually displayed sophisticated looking coffee and tea paraphernalia. Now the shelves housed holiday themed mugs, coffees and teas and one shelf even had a small Christmas tree decorated with colourful ornaments and white, twinkling fairy lights. Jim was fiddling with the garland, trying to get it to stay on the shelf.

            “Just give me a minute and I’ll get your coffee, okay?” Jim said, holding onto the top of the ladder with one hand and shoving the garland back with the other. Uhura was nowhere in sight. Leonard was eager for the much wanted daily morning caffeine rush but he wasn’t about to complain. After all, Jim’s backside definitely was not his bad one.

            Leonard shook the unwelcoming thoughts from his head. Jim wasn’t the guy and this wasn’t the time nor place. Besides, he hardly had time for those things anyway. The squeak of the stepladder as Jim trudged down it lifted Leonard from his thoughts. Jim’s wide grin invaded his vision as he stepped up to the register.

            “And what can I get for you, sir?” Jim asked him in mock employee politeness.

            “Very funny,” Leonard retorted as he handed him a five. Jim laughed but Leonard kept his straight face. Jim knew full well it was just a show. He kept smiling as he grabbed Leonard’s two cups, writing on one, filling the other and slipping the first snuggly over the second. It seemed that Jim poured the coffee quicker now that he knew Leonard wasn’t going anywhere fast in the morning. And if he was being honest with himself, Leonard enjoyed drinking his coffee sitting in the comfortable armchair much more than sneaking sips through the traffic and not getting to drink most of it until he got to work. At which point most days it was frigid as it reached his lips. Although he never let on, he was sure that Jim somehow knew this as well.

            “Do you ever get anything different?” Jim asked that morning as he sunk into the armchair across from him.

            “Nope,” Leonard replied predictably. He rolled his thumb over the edge of the cup, warming his fingers from the cold outside that had also penetrated his car overnight (which he didn’t bother warming up before leaving that morning). His thumb brushed over the ‘B’ on the side.

            “Why do you still do this?” He asked the barista.

            “Huh?” Jim looked at his thumb rubbing the cup. “Oh that.” He shrugged. “Habit I suppose.”

            For the first time since he came in, Leonard noticed the Christmas music flowing from the speakers above his head. His lips pressed into a straight line. It wasn’t that he hated Christmas, in fact Leonard used to be known to have one of the most festive households in the entire county. But that was the past, with his wife and his daughter, Johanna. Now the cheerful music stung his ears with reminders of the past. Jim noticed, of course, it was unnerving how he would read Leonard like a book when no one else could. All the same Jim’s brow furrowed at his observation.

            “Not a fan of the holidays?” He asked looking straight into Leonard’s eyes as if he were trying to figure out some big secret that Leonard was hiding. The agent huffed a bit before responding.

            “Just not really one for celebrating,” he said.  _Alone_ , he thought to himself. It was almost as if Jim heard his silent thought.

            “Yeah I suppose there’s no point of celebrating when there’s no one around.” Anyone else would have apologized for outwardly assuming something so personal but Jim knew, and he knew Leonard wouldn’t object.

            “I’m sure you’ll be celebrating,” the agent remarked taking a long sip from his coffee.

            “Not really,” Jim shrugged. He’d never talked to Leonard about his family. All he knew was that Chris who owned the café was Jim’s dad… sort of. Really, that should have told Leonard enough but Jim always seemed to be the sort of guy who had a great childhood and a house full of loving family to come home to for holidays and special occasions.

            “We  _are_  having a little party here though, for you know the staff and some friends,” Jim remembered. “Hey you should totally come!” Jim’s face lit up like the miniature Christmas tree behind the coffee counter as he suggested it, nearly jumping out of his chair as he leaned forward towards Leonard. The other man just rolled his eyes.

            “No thanks,” Leonard told him, leaning farther back into his own chair.

            “Oh come on Bones, it’ll be fun!” Jim all but whined.

            “Why would I come to  _your_  work party?” Leonard said, crossing his arms as well as he could holding a coffee cup. A trait mastered by most law enforcement officers.

            “Because! We’re friends. And you won’t be the only one, Nyota’s bringing her boyfriend and Pavel’s bringing someone too.” Jim was practically pleading now. Leonard raised his eyebrow and gritted his teeth.

            “I’ll think about it,” he finally said. He really planned on not coming but he wouldn’t say it now. He knew that it would just end up with Jim coming up with a hundred and one different reasons why he should come. The pleading justification wouldn’t end until Leonard was out the door.

            “Okay. I can’t remember what time it is though. How about I text you with the details?” Jim suggested.

            “Yeah. Sure kid.” Leonard’s reply was devoid of investment but that didn’t stop Jim’s excitement.

            “What’s your number?” Jim had pulled out a phone that looked like it could be used as a building block in an old school building. It was large and red but had a slide out keyboard. Leonard raised his eyebrow, too distracted by the ancient style phone to remember he had been asked a question.

            “Bones?”

            “Oh right.” Leonard gave Jim his number. Something else he wasn’t used to. Usually the people who needed him had his number, and if they didn’t it usually wasn’t hard for them to acquire it. It was a wonder he remembered his number at all.

            Soon after that and a bit of conversation about how the decorations around the shop came to be, Christine showed up outside Leonard’s car. Leonard said goodbye and Jim told him he’d text him with the details after his shift.

            It wasn’t the first time Leonard felt warmth in his chest walking out the door of the café. Even if he didn’t plan on going to Jim’s party. Once he was safely out of the sightline of the blonde-headed barista, Leonard let a smile creep onto his lips. After sliding into the driver’s seat of his Passat he put his coffee into the cup holder and started the car.

            “Well aren’t you just chipper this morning,” Christine remarked from the passenger’s seat. Leonard reverted to his normal self and only grunted in reply as he pulled out of the street-side parking spot. Christine ‘hmm’ed at him with a smirk.

            “Say what you want McCoy but it’s true. Maybe I  _should_  join you for a cup in the morning, since that coffee seems to be good enough to improve even your mood this early,” she teased before turning to stare out the window at the shops that passed. Leonard didn’t even respond this time but turned his thoughts to the day ahead and tried to get rid of memories of Jim on the ladder that morning…

* * *

            Soon enough Leonard and Christine were conversing about work as they always did until they got to HQ, memories of that morning safely tucked away in the corner of his mind furthest away from the part he used to work with. It was a long case-free day, leaving Leonard to an entire day of desk-sitting and paperwork. To be honest he didn’t mind one of these days once in a while. They were good for catch up and it was nice to not have to run around chasing leads that ultimately went nowhere leaving you feeling exhausted and nearly worthless. It had been a while and frankly, it was relaxing.

            Leonard didn’t get the text from Jim until after his lunch break was over.

 

             _Unknown Number:_

_Hey Bones it’s Jim. Just wanted to let you know that the time for the party is 6:00 on the 23rd. Talk to you later._

 

            Leonard held his Blackberry cradled in his hand just looking at the text for a few moments. Once he actually came back to his senses the first thing he did was add Jim’s number to his contacts. It wasn’t until after that he realized he didn’t even know Jim’s last name. Jim knew his. One of the first things Jim asked once Leonard had actually began talking to him was to see his cool secret agent ID (“I’m not a secret agent, I’m a  _special agent_ ,” Leonard huffed. “Whatever, just let me see it okay”) which Leonard had begrudgingly showed to him. It really wasn’t a secret after all.

            Once he was finished he returned to the text to reply. He was going to say,  _Thanks Jim but I’m really not a party person._ What he typed instead was,  _It’s at the café right? I’ll meet you there at 6:30._ He didn’t get off work until 5:00 and with the 23rd being a Monday who knew if he would be able to get back to the café within an hour, especially with all the people running around to do last minute shopping. Best to give himself some time.

            He hadn’t fully realized what he’d done until after he sent the text. He was going to a party with Jim. And there would be people he would have to meet. There was a reason that Leonard didn’t have a lot of friends or go to a lot of parties. He’s been to a few when he was married but those were mostly Jocelyn’s friends, he only had a few buddies from work. He never thought he’d be hitting the social scene any time soon.

            God didn’t this kid have any other friends?

            Jim’s reply was instantaneous.

 

             _Jim:_

_So are you coming then? Great! See you tomorrow Bones!_

 

            Leonard took a deep breathe before asking himself just what he had gotten himself into.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a bit of a wait. I'm super busy with university applications and school stuff. Feedback is love~!

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Kudos, follows and comments are what I live for and are much appreciated.


End file.
